1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to a game apparatus comprising a flying projectile and a first and a second bat for a first and a second player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various amusement games have been devised incorporating a resilient projectile and single or plural bats for directing the projectile between plural players. There are two distinct types of game apparatus incorporating these characteristics. The first type of game apparatus includes baseball wherein a batter of a first team attempts to hit a ball pitched by a second team. After a preselected number of events, the teams exchange sides and the game continues. The second type of game apparatus includes the racquet games incorporating either a net or a fixed wall wherein each team is given a racquet or a bat to propel the projectile between the first and second teams.
Although each of these types of games have contributed a substantial benefit to the amusement art, it would be desirable to provide a game apparatus combining the most beneficial features of each of these two general classes of games and provide a new and improved game apparatus for two or more players.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the amusement art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game apparatus for two or more players comprising a first and a second home plate which may be readily played in an open play area and with plural supports positioned within the first and second home plates for removably supporting a first and a second cross bar. Each of the players is given a bat for preventing the ball being pitched by the other of the players from displacing the respective cross bar from the plural supports.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game apparatus for two or more players which may be readily played in any open area and may be set up with a minimum amount of effort and equipment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game apparatus for two or more players which may be economically produced and readily transported to various open play areas.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game apparatus for two or more players comprising a first and a second bat with each bat being specifically designed to have a handle member and a paddle member at one end thereof with the terminal end of the paddle member forming an acute angle with the handle member for defending the cross bar from the rolling ball.
Another object of this invention is to provide a game apparatus for two or more players wherein each of the first and second cross bars are removably disposed on a first and second plural supports which plural supports are secured to the ground by support spikes extending into the surface of the playing area.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.